HarryxDraco
by ImaginaryGhosts
Summary: Harry Potter, The Chosen One, begins developing feelings for his sworn enemy. Will Draco Malfoy feel the same way? And how will all of their friends feel ?
1. Chapter 1

Harry wandered into the library, looking for Hermione. He needed her advice on something every girl knew more about than any boy. Relationships. He had recently broken up with his girlfriend, well now ex-girlfriend, Cho Chang. But that didn't concern him at the moment, as he had his sights set on someone else. He wondered if he could ask Hermione without actually having to mention any names.

You see, Harry Potter isn't exactly what you would call straight. He knew it when he had stayed at the Weasleys' house the previous summer, when he had shared a room with his best friend, Ron. It wasn't the first time they shared a room, but something in Harry's head had clicked that summer, telling him that he was not only attracted to girls. Harry left his thoughts at that moment because he had just seen Hermione's bushy hair emerge from behind a bookshelf. "Hermione!" he whispered loudly, walking over to her.  
"Harry, hi." She replied warmly, pulling a book out of its shelf. "How are you?"  
"I'm alright…well no actually, I'm not. I have to ask you something." He told her, pulling her over to a back corner.  
"What's wrong? Did you and Ron have a fight?" She asked him. He shook his head.  
"No, nothing like that. I wanted to ask you about…relationships." He looked vaguely embarrassed. Hermione smiled knowingly.  
"Alright. What do you want to know about them?" she leaned against the wall and pushed her hair back off of her face. But before he could reply, someone else joined them. Harry gasped quietly as a tall, sleek blond boy approached them.  
"You know, most people would appreciate it if you two would get off with each other somewhere else, as in somewhere where no one can see you." Draco Malfoy drawled, smirking slightly at his own comment. Hermione blushed slightly and told him to burn in hell, which sparked up an argument between them. Harry, however, just stared at Draco, taking in his strangely good looks. This is who Harry had taken quite a liking to. '_Just my bloody luck' _Harry thought to himself, '_I would have to take a liking to him, of all people.'_ Harry and Draco had been sworn enemies since their first day at Hogwarts, but recently Harry had realized that he didn't really hate him that much anymore. Or at all. Suddenly, Draco turned his attention to Harry. "What are you staring at, Potter?"  
"Just your hideous face." Harry said coolly, trying to control his blushing. Draco cocked his head and narrowed his eyes slightly. Then, he proceeded to pout.  
"You don't mean that, do you, Potter?" he asked, staring directly into Harry's eyes and smiling. Harry flushed for real and shook his head slowly. Malfoy smirked. "I knew it. You've gone soft, Potter." Harry silently begged to differ, judging by how tight his pants felt at the moment. "When your figure out some better insults, come find me. I'll be outside." And with that, he departed from the library. Hermione, who had watched their conversation quietly, beamed.  
"It's Malfoy, isn't it?" she inquired, sitting on one of the empty desks. Harry looked at her and sighed.  
"Yeah…what's wrong with me?" He sat down on the floor and leaned back on the wall.  
"Nothing, Harry. I always knew you'd end falling for either him or Ron." Hermione picked up her books and got up. "I hoped it would be Draco though." Then she too, left Harry to his own thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

HarryxDraco Chap 2

Draco sat underneath one of the big oak trees near the lake. He was with his usual crowd of friends; Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson and Zabini. Crabbe and Zabini were arguing over something stupid, probably Quidditch teams again, and Goyle and Parkinson were joining in every once in a while. Sighing, Draco lay back on the soft grass and closed his eyes. He concentrated on the memory of seeing Potter's face in the library, how he blushed when Draco made the slightest flirty comment. '_But Harry Potter isn't gay', _Draco reminded himself. '_Harry Potter would never be gay.' _He soon began to drift to sleep. As he was just beginning a dream about Harry as a cowboy, he was prodded awake. "What?" he snapped, keeping his eyes shut.  
"I thought about what you said in the library, about me coming to find you when I had better insults." A very familiar voice said, and Draco's eyes snapped open to see Harry Potter, kneeling next to him. He also noticed his friends had retreated back towards the castle. '_Gits.' _He thought.  
"Oh, really?" he replied in an airy voice, pulling himself upright. Harry sat back against the tree and nodded.  
"Yeah. I realized the reason I can't come up with any good insults is because…well, I don't really hate you anymore." Harry shrugged, looking at Draco.  
"Gosh, really? I don't know whether to be excited or offended." He said, his voice heavy with sarcasm. Both boys laughed a bit and Harry shook his head.  
"Pretty sad, isn't it? I mean, if we can't be enemies, what are we?" He asked, shutting his eyes. Draco stared at Harry's peaceful form and smiled.  
"Well, I suppose that makes us friends, doesn't it?" He said getting up as Harry opened his eyes. Draco extended his hand to help Harry up. Taking it, Harry replied.  
"I guess it does."

As he entered Gryffindor common room after dinner, Harry grinned from ear to ear. Looking around, he spotted Hermione and Ron sitting in their usual seats next to the fire. Hermione saw him and waved. "Harry, hi!" she exclaimed as he sat down next to Ron.  
"Hey Hermione, Ron. Homework?" he asked, picking up the piece of parchment on front of Ron.  
"Yeah, and it's no bloody picnic trying to predict the future." Ron told him, folding his arms across his chest. Harry laughed and Hermione rolled her eyes.  
"You should've dropped it, like I did. Then you could be doing something that's actually worth your time." Hermione said, closing the Potions book she'd been reading. Ron sighed and packed his books away.  
"I'm done with this for tonight." He looked at Hermione, who blushed. Harry smirked and gave her a look, making her blush more. "I'm going to bed. You coming, mate?" he asked Harry. He shook his head.  
"I will in a minute, I've just got to borrow something from Hermione." Ron shrugged and continued upstairs. When he was gone, Harry turned to her. "I spoke to Draco." He told her in a low whisper.  
"Really?" she asked, eyes wide. Harry nodded.  
"Yeah, and we've agreed to be friends. This is my chance to find out whether he'd ever think of me as more than a friend." Harry sighed, wistfully. Hermione put her arm around him encouragingly.  
"Judging by what happened in the library; I'd say he definitely considers you as more than a friend." She concluded, standing up. "Come on, Ron'll be wondering what happened to you." Harry stood up, said goodnight to Hermione and started up the stairs, thinking about the grey eyes' that would haunt his sleep that night.


	3. Chapter 3

HarryxDraco Chap 3

Yawning, Hermione crawled out of her bed and opened a sleepy eye. She'd fallen asleep late last night because she was thinking of a way to try and get Draco and Harry together. _If only I were certain as to whether Draco likes him in that way._ She thought, dragging herself towards the bathroom. Ten minutes later, when she was washed and dressed, Hermione pulled her shoes on and walked down the staircase from her dormitory to Gryffindor common room. She'd hoped either Ron or Harry would be in there, but of course, they weren't. Alone, she walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Surprisingly, Ron, Harry _and Draco _were sitting together at Gryffindor table, laughing. As Hermione drew nearer, Ron looked up and waved her over. "Hermione! You're up later than usual." He commented as she sat down.  
"Maybe you're just up earlier." She replied, biting into a piece of toast. Harry and Draco both looked at her and Harry smiled.  
"Nope, you're definitely late." Harry told her, taking a crepe. Draco nodded.  
"Yes," Draco drawled in the way only he could, "I'd have to agree with Potter and Weasel King." But even though he still called them by the same nicknames, Hermione could tell that he meant them in a more caring way now. Finishing her toast, she stood up. Ron looked confused.  
"Where are you off to? Surely not the library, it's the day of Christmas break." He said, bewildered that that may be where she was going.  
"No, of course not. I have to send off my letter to mum and dad. I've left it a bit late this year." With that, she took off, back up to Gryffindor common room. But not before hearing Draco ask the others,  
"Does she always do that?"

Draco had to admit, Weasley and Granger weren't as bad as he thought they were. He actually quite liked hanging out with Potter and Weasley during the first day of break, seeing as his cronies had gone home for the holiday. In fact, during that afternoon, they rounded up a couple of other people and attempted to play Quidditch in the snow. After failing miserably, the three of them trudged back up to the castle, in search of Hermione. It took awhile, but they eventually found her sitting next one of the statues, reading. Draco couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Are you really studying?" he asked her. She flushed slightly.  
"Well, yes…I have to do well in Runes, it's very hard, you know." She responded, standing up and closing her book. Draco watched as Weasley leaned in and took her book from her, then draped his arm around her shoulder. _Smooth, very smooth._ Draco thought to himself. Hermione went a fiery shade of red and Harry chuckled quietly. _God, he's got a great laugh._ Draco smiled and leaned back against the wall, watching Weasley and Granger bicker playfully. Moments later, Harry joined him.  
"Young love, eh?" He grinned, making Draco smile again.  
"I always knew they would, you know." He told Potter quietly, and both boys were silent again. Draco turned and noticed Harry looking at him. _His eyes…If I could just lean in and…_ but his train of thought was cut off by Ron, who noticed that he and Hermione were the only ones talking.  
"Oi, you two!! I asked if you were ready to go and have dinner." He said, his arm still around a perfectly pink Hermione. Harry looked at Draco, then at Ron and Hermione.  
"Sure, I'm starving." He replied, heading towards his two friends. Draco stayed put, however. Harry cocked his head. "You coming?"  
"No, I think I'm just going to stay here for a while. Maybe go down to the lake later. I'll see you around." Draco sat down, looking at the floor. Confused Harry went to reach out to him, but Hermione put her hand on his arm.  
"Just leave him, you know where to find him later." She whispered quietly to Harry as Ron marched on ahead. "Besides, me and Ron won't be there. It'll be your big chance to find out." Harry sighed and nodded.  
"Alright, I just hope he feels the same way about me as I do about him." Harry told her right before they caught up with Ron.  
Funnily enough, Draco was thinking the same thing as he got up to head down to the lake.


	4. Chapter 4

HarryxDraco Chap 4

Harry had finished dinner fairly quickly, as he wanted to see if Draco would be at the lake. As he was getting up to leave, Hermione tapped his shoulder. He turned and looked at her. "Be careful, alright?" she whispered. Harry nodded.  
"Of course. You know me, Hermione. I never get into any trouble." He joked quietly. She laughed and beckoned for him to go. He turned and headed out of the doors of the Great Hall. _I wonder if Draco will actually be there and if he is, what will he say if I just turn up? _Harry's thoughts were about to wage war against each other, but to his surprise, he was already near the lake. He couldn't see his new blond friend, so he called out to him. "Draco, you down here?" Harry called, looking around. Suddenly, he heard someone sniffling, somewhere to his left. He turned and found Draco behind a bush, facing out towards the lake. He was crying, silent tears sliding down his delicate face. Harry stepped through the bush and sat down next to him, hoping this would be of some comfort. To his surprise and amazement, Draco leaned over and gripped Harry, pulling him close.

Draco was embarrassed to have Potter find him like this, but once he started crying, he couldn't stop. He had embraced Potter in a close and awkwardly positioned hug, because he needed someone to hold on to. Slowly, Draco brought his eyes up to meet Harry's and he wiped his nose on his sleeve. "I'm sorry you had to find me like this, Potter. I didn't think any of you would actually come looking for me." Draco pulled back off of Harry, and searched his pockets for a tissue. Harry blushed.  
"Well, you didn't show up at dinner. We waited around for a bit, and no one had seen you. Ron thought you might've fallen into the lake." Harry told him, handing him a tissue from his pocket. Taking it, Draco replied.  
"How very thoughtful of him." His voice was dripping with sarcasm. Harry grinned.  
"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong?" He put a caring arm around Draco, like Ron had to Hermione earlier that day. Draco looked at him with those beautiful grey eyes.  
"It's nice having friends." He said simply. Harry stared at him, shocked.  
"What about Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise? And your girlfriend, Parkinson? You guys are always together. Aren't they your friends?" Harry blurted, and then shut his mouth, turning pink again.  
"They aren't really my friends. I mean, I'm not using them or anything. But, they don't really understand…well, anything. And Pansy is so not my girlfriend. She just tags along because she's got a huge crush on Blaise." Draco explained, now staring up at the starry sky and leaning against Harry's chest. Harry resisted the urge to begin stroking his hair.  
"Ah, I see. Wait…I thought Blaise was gay?" Harry gave Draco a quizzical look and he laughed.  
"He is, but Pansy is too thick to realize it." And both boys roared with laughter. A few minutes later, they calmed down and Draco stood up. He offered his hand to Harry, who took it. "We should start heading back up to the castle, or Granger might agree with Weasley on that lake theory." Harry chuckled at Draco's comment.  
"Alright, let's go. I'll race you." He raised a suggestive eyebrow, and took off running. Draco looked incredulous for a moment, and then raced after him.  
"Oi, get back here cheater!" he yelled, laughing at the same time. They reached the castle, panting. Walking inside, they had to go their separate ways almost instantly. Draco looked at Harry and bit his lip in an uncertain way. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" And thought he had intended it to be a statement, it came out sounding more like a question. Harry smiled and then did something unexpected. He leaned down and gave Draco a small kiss on the cheek. Draco's eyes widened in surprise and he blushed a deeper shade of red than Harry thought was possible.  
"Of course. See you in the morning." Harry leapt up the stairs two at a time. As Draco turned to go downstairs, he touched the spot Harry's lips had just been on. _Well, as exits go, that one takes the cake. _ He thought, smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

HarryxDraco Chap 5

Draco didn't know how to feel about the kiss Harry had given him, other than excited. Maybe Harry did have the same feelings that he did. He shook his head and opened his eyes. He'd had a fairly sleepless night, basically because he'd been thinking about Harry. After a long shower, he dressed and walked slowly towards the Great Hall. Opening the door, he realized that there was only one other person in the room. Granger. _Hmm, maybe she knows something about Harry's feelings._ He thought to himself. "Morning Hermione." He said as he sat down beside her and poured himself a cup of coffee. She looked up at him and smiled.  
"Hello Draco. Wow, it's sounds so weird referring to you that way. I'm used to calling you Malfoy." She told him. He laughed and nodded.  
"I know, I keep having the urge to call you Granger." He replied, sipping the coffee and picking up the Daily Prophet that was sitting on the table. "Anything worth reading today?"  
"Nope. I do have a question for you though." She said, looking directly into his eyes.  
"Alright, shoot." He said, wondering if it would be about Harry. It was.  
"How do you feel about Harry? Or is that too direct?" She asked him, turning slightly pink. Draco, who had unknowingly turned bright red, looked away from her.  
"I really like hanging out with him. With all of you, actually. I like having friends instead of followers." He replied slowly, thinking about how he was going to answer this. "He's kind like that kid you've always been fascinated by. Not because he's Harry Potter, or because he's famous. More so because he seems like he'd be the shy kid, when he isn't. He seems like he's dumb, but he's one of the smartest guys I've ever met. "Draco stopped and looked back at Hermione, who looked completely shocked and amused at the same time.  
"So you _like_ like him?" She gazed wonderingly at him, and his blush deepened.  
"You know what? I think I do."

Ron nudged Harry awake with his foot. "Oi mate, get up!" he told his friend as he got dressed. He'd heard Harry mumbling in his sleep last night, about Malfoy. And most of what he'd heard were things he really wished that he hadn't. Ron didn't really know what to make of this, but it wasn't exactly unexpected either. He'd always assumed Harry might be gay, but for Draco Malfoy? That was pure insanity. But even as Ron thought about it, he realized how much time Harry and Draco had spent together over the past few days and shook his head. By this time, Harry had gotten up and dressed as well.  
"You ready to go?" he asked Ron. Ron looked up and nodded.  
"Ready as I'll ever be." He replied before they headed downstairs.

Harry knew something was on Ron's mind but he wasn't sure what it was. Had something happened between him and Hermione? And if so, was it good or bad? What if it had absolutely nothing to do with Hermione? Millions of questions ran through Harry's head as they entered the doors to the Great Hall. He noticed that Draco and Hermione were both already inside the room, talking like they were old friends. '_I'm glad they get along.' _Harry thought as he seated himself across from Draco. Ron sat next to him, across from Hermione. "Hello you two. How are you this morning?" he asked, buttering a piece of toast.  
"Tired." They replied, almost in unison. Hermione laughed and Draco smirked.  
"That was so weird." Draco commented, flashing Harry a grin. Harry turned red and looked out of the window behind Hermione's head.  
"So, what are we going to do today?" Ron questioned, pouring himself some fresh looking OJ. "I was thinking we could explore the castle a bit. You know, the places we do go on a regular basis."  
"Sure, sounds good." Harry said, nodding. Hermione and Draco agreed and the four of them got up and set off for an adventurous day.

Hermione was ecstatic that Draco liked Harry. In fact, she could barely contain her excitement as they walked along a permanently deserted 4th floor corridor. She was walking next to Ron, who kept looking at Harry and Draco, then giving the floor a calculating look. She knew he'd figure it out eventually. Basically because he knew Harry even better than she did. Draco and Harry were talking about going to see a movie at the end of the week in town, because that was the day that those who had stayed got to go into Hogsmeade for the day. Harry then said something she didn't quite catch, but it made Draco blush. As they rounded the corner, she caught up to Harry and whispered in his ear, "What did you say to him to make him turn that colour?" Harry smiled.  
"I told him that the main actor in the movie had eyes as pretty as his." He replied, blushing a bit. Hermione gasped and grinned.  
"Nice! Oh by the way, he DOES have a thing for you." She added before sliding back beside Ron. Harry turned around and his mouth moved soundlessly. He finally managed to give her a reply.  
"SERIOUSLY?" Harry blurted. Well, more like yelled. Both Draco and Ron turned and looked at him and Hermione. Harry blushed so deeply that he would have blended in nicely with Ron's hair. Hermione giggled and nodded. With that confirmation, Harry turned and looked at Draco. He rested a hand on Draco's cheek and leaned in to kiss him. Without hesitation, Draco returned the kiss. Hermione knew this was going to be a great day.


End file.
